


Letters of Lydia

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lydia is Perfect, Lydia-centric, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone wants Lydia.Everyone gets her.Different pairing each chapter, both popular and rare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are alphabetical with the name of Lydia's lover in the title. Some letters will have two chapters, some letters won't have names but words instead.

A is for Aiden - Chapter One  
A is also for Allison - Chapter Two  
B is for Brett - Chapter Three  
C is for Chris - Chapter Four  
D is for Derek - Chapter Five  
E is for Erica - Chapter Six  
F is for Fucking - Chapter Seven  
G is for Garrett - Chapter Eight  
H is for Hayden - Chapter Nine  
I is for Isaac - Chapter Ten  
J is for Jackson - Chapter Eleven  
J is also for Jordan - Chapter Twelve  
K is for Kira - Chapter Thirteen  
L is for Liam - Chapter Fourteen  
M is for Malia - Chapter Fifteen  
N is for Nogitsune - Chapter Sixteen  
O is for Orgasm - Chapter Seventeen  
P is for Peter - Chapter Eighteen  
Q is for Queen - Chapter Nineteen  
R is for Risqué - Chapter Twenty  
S is for Scott - Chapter Twenty-one  
S is also for Stiles - Chapter Twenty-two  
T is for Theo - Chapter Twenty-three  
U is for Urge - Chapter Twenty-four  
V is for Void!Stiles - Chapter Twenty-six  
W is for Wanton - Chapter Twenty-seven  
X is for Xenial - Chapter Twenty-eight  
Y is for Yearning - Chapter Twenty-nine  
Z is for Zealous - Chapter Thirty


	2. A is for Aiden

Aiden was louder than her, grunting and talking and cursing and yelling as he pounded into her at a brutal pace. His face was pressed into her shoulder, mouth close to her ear, the sweat from his body slipping across her back. 

He groaned into her flesh, their bodies smacking and sticking obscenely. He was too hot, and she meant that in temperature. 

"Fuck, Lydia. Fuck." 

That's what this was. Fucking. 

The only connection she felt was his cock inside her, propelling her blindly toward a shuddering finish. 

It was a proper fuck, the kind that would her leave wobbly and satisfied. Or so she thought.  
With a shout, Aiden tore into her, spilling himself inside. Lydia felt the warm liquid run down her thighs, her prospects of release melting out with it. 

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, feeling the dead weight of his form on top of her. Sloppily, he kissed at her sweaty neck. 

"You are--you're just. Fuck." He sighed, ever so articulate. 

Lydia ground her legs together, core throbbing still. Rolling to his back, Aiden grinned over at her, his toned abdomen glistening. Without comment, she rose from the bed, leaving him alone as she ventured to her bathroom. The floor was cold on her feet. 

The mirror showed a throughly fucked girl, strawberry blonde curls sticking in all directions, eyeliner smeared, cheeks reddened. Lydia ignored herself, slipping into the shower. She turned the dial to as cold as she could stand, fingers not wasting a moment to plunge between her thighs.

Aiden only thought about himself.


	3. A is for Allison

Allison was such a capable girl. Capable and strong.  
She wasn't afraid to be herself.

Allison wasn't like Lydia, Lydia who pretended to be a dumb bitch so her dumb dick of a boyfriend wouldn't leave her. 

Scott was one lucky, lucky boy.

"Lydia?" The girl chimed, glossy dark hair bouncing. 

"Hm."

Allison smiled, pink lips upturning. "You looked like you were in outer space. " 

Lydia crossed her legs. "More like heaven." 

Her friend laughed, carefree and uplifting. "Okay." 

Scott ran up, still outfitted in his lacrosse uniform, minus the helmet. Allison, predictably, had eyes only for him, and they kissed, her hand fisting in his shirt. Lydia, despite the who, could feel herself dampening. She imagined Allison was doing the same for Scott. 

The pair broke apart. Allison faced her again, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. "Sorry," she said, looking anything but. 

Lydia flipped her wind blown hair out of her face, smirking. "Oh, it's fine. Jackson and I would probably already be fucking by now."

It was the other girl's turn to scowl. 

 

They were in Allison's room that night. Studying. 

Allison was studying, anyway. Lydia already knew all of the content. She pretended like she just didn't care about the subject. They sat in her bed, facing each other. 

Lydia watched Allison bite her lip in concentration, brow slightly furrowed. Her skin was pale and flawless, those dark eyes downcast, glued to the page. How Lydia longed to be that textbook. 

 

Allison looked up, and Lydia quickly averted her gaze, but she'd already been caught. 

Her friend looked thoughtful before she spoke. "Are you alright Lydia? You seem really distracted lately." Her eyes held tender concern, expression serious.

It's your fault. 

Lydia shifted, stretching her arms as she faked a yawn. "Oh, I'm just tired." 

Allison said nothing. She just stared. And stared and stared. 

Having become the textbook, Lydia fidgeted, picking up a red pen and beginning to scribble nonsense in a spiral notebook. 

"Lydia?"

The redhead dared not raise her eyes. "Yes?" 

"Can I... This stupid, but can I...Could I possibly kiss you?" 

Lydia nearly fell off the bed. She could only imagine what her face looked like because Allison quickly paled. 

"I'm not a lesbian." She added with haste. "I just want to, ya know, practice."

"Oh." She tried not to sound dejected. She picked a thread in the sleeve of her jacket. "Sure," she brought her eyes back to her friend's, "Why not." 

Allison's eyes widened. She scooted closer, and Lydia thought her heart might just beat right out of her chest. The dark haired girl raised a hand, then put it down. 

"I don't know, I'll just go, I guess." 

With shocking speed, she nearly lunged forward, slapping their mouths together with vigor. Lydia was so caught off her guard she didn't respond, letting Allison's lips press against hers with little reaction. 

Quickly, Lydia revised the situation. With a hand placed on the other girl's neck, she deepened the kiss, adding a bit of tongue. To her astonishment, Allison accepted it without protest, taking her into her mouth. 

And stars above, she tasted like spring and summer and strawberries and vanilla and everything else sweet and promising. And then Allison sucked her tongue. 

Her stomach flipped upside-down, hot blinding heat pooling below.

Allison pulled away, a string of spit and swapped lipgloss the only evidence. 

Lydia knew that she was wet. "You," she began breathlessly, "Don't need practice."


	4. B is for Brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a rare pairing.

He came up behind her while she was dancing, melding his body to hers as she rocked. 

Through the seizure-inducing strobe lights and ear bleeding music, Lydia didn't even recognize the little punk that dare come up and grope on her. But she never forgot a face, only pretended to. 

"You're Brett." She said, confident his enhanced hearing could make out her words over the savage beat. 

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, cool breath tickling the back of her neck. "Uh huh," he breathed, "And you're hot." 

 

She quirked her lips and rolled her eyes, taking the hands that roamed over her waist and lower with her own and shoving them away. 

"Charming." She muttered, slipping away into the crowd without so much as a glance back. 

Or at least that was the plan. Brett quickly caught up with her, materializing to her right. His smile was crooked and impish. His eyes, green and cloudy, looked like he was high. Could werewolves even use drugs? Lydia would have to find out. 

"Hey," he said, "Sorry. Lemme make it up to you?" 

She placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not sleeping with you." 

"That's fine," he laughed, "Who wants to sleep?" 

Sighing, she manovered around him, bored with his blatant and unpolished flirting technique. 

When Brett caught her wrist, Lydia went from disinterested to angry. She whirled around, leveling him with an icy glare. The people writhing together paid them no mind. 

"Easy there, red," he released her, raising his hands in a mocking surrender motion, "We don't have to fuck. I just kinda like you." Brett shifted his dazed eyes away, "I'm pretty sure everyone fucking likes you, so why would I have a chance, right?" 

Slowly, she let out a breath.

They went to different schools, so it's not like they would have any contact after this. Lydia placed a hand on his chest. The boy jumped at her touch, eyes shooting to hers. 

"You got a car?" She asked. 

 

He had a truck, and, like a gentleman, he helped her into the bed of it. Outside Sinema, the music still pounded away, dull beats that vibrated the asphalt chunks in the parking lot. The moonlight shone down on Brett's shiny hair, and he kept shooting her furtive glances. His confidence, she noticed, had seemingly dwindled. He sat on the edge of the green toolbox, so Lydia took that as an invitation to saunter over. 

With wide eyes, he stared up at her, looking every bit the innocent boy she knew for a fact he was not. She took his face in her hands and licked him right across the mouth. Brett visibly quivered, gasping in air against her, irises flashing to a piercing gold before going back again. He grabbed Lydia's waist, perching her on his lap, a leg on either side. He attacked her lips with his own as he ground up into her. 

Lydia definitely tasted something on his tongue. Werewolf drugs. Normally, she would ask, but now with his rock-hard, jean-clad erection creating bursts of friction on her most sensitive parts - well, it didn't seem important. 

Her mini skirt was pushed up well above her waist, so it wasn't hard for Brett to press his fingers against her through her lacy panties. Deftly, Lydia undid his pants and spat into her palm, returning the favor with her hand slipping down to cradle his pulsating manhood. As well as she was able, she stroked and fondled, jerking him off until his head lulled onto her collarbone, panting into her flesh as he came hot and hard in her hands. 

For an awkward moment, Lydia thought he'd fallen asleep, but soon the gentle kissing on her neck told her otherwise. He leaned back to look at her, boyish grin reinserted on his face. 

"Thanks a lot, red."


	5. C is for Chris

She did not have daddy issues. She really didn't. 

Or at least that's what Lydia told herself as she kept going to Allison's house, hanging around to catch glances of her father. She'd always liked older men. They weren't immature, and they knew what they were doing - sexually. 

"Hi Mr. Argent," Lydia said when the man opened the front door. 

"Lydia," he looked surprised, "Allison isn't here yet." 

She lifted a shoulder, flipping her artfully curled hair. "That's okay." She pushed past him, letting her body slide against his. "I'll wait." 

 

Lydia sat on the couch, ankles crossed delicately. Chris, as she'd taken to referring him, sat across from her in an upholstered green chair. His knee jerked with active idleness, face impassive. There was something dangerous about him, a dark edge to his character she found enticing. 

He cleared his throat after a while."Can I get you anything?" 

She bit her lip. "Yes, please. Water?" 

Chris quickly nodded, springing up from his seat. "Sure thing." He disappeared around the doorway. 

Lydia wasted no time, pushing off her skirt and tossing away her blouse. In only crimson and black lingerie, she draped herself over the green chair, legs spread with one hanging over the side. Next, she waited. 

His footsteps drew nearer, and Lydia quivered with anticipation. Yes, he could make her redress and throw her out, but she didn't think he would. He was a man, and men had needs they liked to release in young girls. 

Chris turned into the room. "It looks like we're out of ice so---"   
The glass fell to the floor, shattering into sharp shards. 

Lydia quirked a brow at the man she'd frozen in the doorway. "Yes, Chris?" 

He shook his head, eyes wide. Dipping down, he grabbed her discarded clothes. "Lydia, get dressed. I-I don't know what this is about, but you're confused. I'm confused, actually." 

"Really?" She drawled, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. His eyes followed the movement. "Because I know exactly what I'm doing." 

Lydia hummed in pleasure, digits dipping inside. Chris visibly swallowed. Removing her hand, she held up her glistening fingers. 

"This is for you." She breathed. 

He peered over his shoulder. "Allison will be home any minute." 

"Then we better make this quick." 

 

Chris thrust into her without abandon, all aspects of hesitant father vanished. She laughed into his neck as he left bruises on her hips. 

"You call the werewolves feral," she rasped. 

He groaned, yanking Lydia's head back as he emptied himself into her scorching body. 

 

"Hey," Allison said as she came into the kitchen, dropping her keys on the table they'd just fucked on, "You guys have fun?" 

Chris choked. Lydia grinned. "Yeah, your dad's a fun guy." 

Allison scrunched up her nose. "Have we met the same man?" 

"Mr. Argent and I have a different kind of relationship."


End file.
